


Opposite

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

แจ็คสัน หวังกำลังนั่งอยู่ในร้านฟาสต์ฟู้ดที่มีสีแดงเหลืองเป็นสัญลักษณ์ ตรงหน้าเขามีถาดที่รองรับจานใส่เฟรนช์ฟรายขนาดกลาง นักเก็ตหกชิ้นพร้อมซอสมะเขือเทศ ชีสเบอร์เกอร์หนึ่งชิ้น ดับเบิ้ลแมคฟิคหนึ่งชิ้น และในมือเขากำลังถือซามูไรเบอร์เกอร์อีกชิ้น

 

ถ้าถามว่าหิวมาจากไหน เขาคงตอบว่า ‘ ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ‘

 

และถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะกำลังจัดการของโปรดอยู่ แต่สายตาของแจ็คสันนั้นกำลังจับจ้องที่โต๊ะตรงข้าม ไม่สิ เขาไม่ได้มองโต๊ะ เขามองคนที่นั่งโต๊ะนั้นต่างหาก

 

เจ้าของที่นั่งโต๊ะตรงข้ามเขาเป็นผู้ชาย รูปร่างดูโปร่งบางกับผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มที่ถูกปกปิดไปบางส่วนด้วยหมวกสแนปแบ็ค

 

แจ็คสันคิดว่าตัวเขาเองไม่ได้มีสายตาที่ดีถึงขั้นอยู่ในเกณฑ์ดีมาก แต่จากระยะตรงนี้เขาแอบเห็นริมฝีปากเรียวปากแดงวาวขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพราะอาหารที่เพิ่งทานเข้าไป …

 

คนคนนั้นนั่งกินอาหาร ดูจากเวลาก็คงเป็นมื้อเที่ยง อย่างไม่เร่งรีบ แต่ก็ไม่ช้าจนเกินไปอย่างที่เรียกว่าละเลียดกิน เอาเป็นว่าความเร็วในการจัดการอาหารอยู่ในขั้นปกติธรรมดาอย่างคนทั่วไปเขาทำกัน ไม่เหมือนเขาที่เพิ่งจัดการดับเบิ้ลแมคฟิชหมดและกำลังยัดชีสเบอร์เกอร์เข้าปาก

 

หลายคนชอบบอกว่าเขากินจุและมูมมามเกินไป  
แจ็คสันคิดว่าข้อแรกไม่เป็นจริง โอเค เขาอาจจะกินเยอะ แต่ก็ไม่เยอะขนาดที่จะว่ากินจุสักหน่อย… ส่วนข้อสอง เขาเพิ่งจะรู้สึกตัวเมื่อกี๊ เมื่อตอนที่ดวงตากลมโตมองมาอย่างเอือม ๆ

 

 

หลังจากที่ภารกิจจัดการแฮมเบอร์เกอร์สิ้นสุดลงอย่างสวยงามในเวลาเกือบสิบนาที ช้ากว่าสถิติล่าสุดพอสมควร แต่เขาก็มีเหตุผลให้ตัวเอง

ที่เขากินช้าลง ก็เพราะว่ามัวแต่มองคนตรงหน้านี่ยังไงล่ะ

 

 

ณ เวลา สิบสองนาฬิกาสี่สิบสามนาที มาร์ค ต้วนกำลังนั่งกินเฟรนช์ฟรายกับชีสดิปในร้านฟาสต์ฟู้ดที่มีสีแดงเหลืองเป็นสัญลักษณ์

 

เขาโดนผู้ชายโต๊ะตรงข้ามมองไปกินไปมาสักพักแล้ว เกือบ ๆ ชั่วโมง … ถ้าจะถามว่ารู้สึกอะไรไหม เขาก็คงจะทดลองเป็นหนึ่งในตัวละครจากหนังสั้นของประเทศเพื่อนบ้าน ตอบกลับไปว่า ก็ไม่นะ

 

เขามองคนคนนั้นสลับกับการหยิบมันฝรั่งทอดขึ้นมากินและเล่นเกมในสมาร์ทโฟนของตัวเองอย่างไม่ได้สนใจอะไร แล้วผลของการกระทำอย่างนั้นก็เกิดขึ้นในสิบนาทีต่อมา

 

 

“พี่มาร์ค! ผมว่าผมไม่โอเคแล้ว!!”

 

แจ็คสันผุดลุกขึ้นมาจากโต๊ะของตัวเองแล้วตบโต๊ะของเขาดังปัง เรียกความสนใจจากคนในร้านได้ในทันที …

 

เจ้าบ้านี่…

 

 

“ไม่ไหวแล้ว ไม่โอเคกับสถานการณ์นี้สุด ๆ” นายทำตัวเองแจ็คสัน อย่ามาบ่นเลย มาร์คคิดในใจขณะที่ตีหน้านิ่ง หรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังทำปากยื่น

 

“พี่มาร์ค งอนผมจริง ๆ เหรอ”

“พี่จะให้ผมง้อยังไง”

“พี่ หายโกรธผมเหอะ”

“พี่ ผมไม่อยากให้พี่เงียบใส่เลย”

“พี่มาร์ค คุยกับผมนะ”

 

และอีกสารพัดประโยคที่เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าช่างหามาพูดออดอ้อน … แต่ก็ยังไม่มีประโยคที่เขาอยากฟังสักที แล้วแจ็คสันเงียบไปมองหน้าเขา ก้มหน้าลงเกือบสองนาทีก่อนจะเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเอ่ยประโยคที่ทำให้เขาแอบยิ้มในใจ

 

“พี่… ผมยอมแพ้แล้วพี่มาร์ค ดีกันนะ คุยกับผมนะครับ”

 

เริ่มต้นได้ดี…

 

“แจ็คสันสัญญาว่าจะไม่งี่เง่าแบบนี้อีกแล้ว พี่มาร์ค… ให้อภัยผมเถอะนะครับ นะ…”

 

ไม่พูดเปล่าแต่ยังคว้ามือเขาไปจับเฉย แล้วก็ทำสายตาเหมือนลูกหมาใส่…

โอเค โอเค…

 

 

“หายงอนก็ได้”

แล้วรอยยิ้มกว้างก็ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเจ้าเด็กแสบของเขา

 

ทำให้มันยุ่งยากทำไมก็ไม่รู้นะตัวเขาเนี่ย  
ก็แค่งอนแจ็คสัน… เพราะดันงี่เง่า งอแงหวงไม่เข้าเรื่องตอนที่เขาเล่นกับยูคยอมกับจินยอง โวยวายอะไรก็ไม่รู้จนเขาขี้เกียจจะพูดด้วยเลยเงียบใส่ เงียบจนถึงเมื่อครู่นี้

 

 

เรื่องทั้งหมดมันก็เท่านี้แหละ.

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
